Matrimonio forzado ¿o no?
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Creía que iba a funcionar, creí que mi padre no me obligaría a casarme con él que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y que ahora es mi enemigo, pero parece que la suerte no esta de mi lado. /—No se como, pero cada vez que estamos discutiendo siempre terminamos besándonos y casi haciéndolo en cualquier lugar donde estemos— / —Él esta jugando sucio... bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego—/
1. Asi comenzo todo

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**Rated M**: Futuro lemmon, algunas escenas muy apasionadas *o*

**R**esumen: Creia que iba a funcionar, crei que nuestros padres no me obligarian a casarme con el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y que ahora es mi enemigo, pero parece que la suerte no esta de mi lado. /—No se como, pero cada vez que estamos discutiendo siempre terminamos besandonos y casi haciendolo en cualquier lugar donde estemos— / —El esta jugando sucio... bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego—

**La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).**

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí, para actuar en este fanfic x3

* * *

(_Pensamiento_)

_énfasis y/o diversos usos_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**-**Así comenzó todo**-**

* * *

Muy bien, nuestra historia comienza así; Me llamo Sakura Haruno, en la actualidad acabo de cumplir los 20 años y me acabo de graduar de medicina en la Universidad de Konoha. Hace 10 años, conocí a un niño llamado Sasuke Uchiha, chico que por alguna razón a todas las niñas de la escuela les gustaba. Se le veía desde lejos que no le gustaban las niñas a su alrededor todo el tiempo pidiéndole una cita o que sea su novio, por eso no le gustaba ninguna de las chicas de nuestra escuela... pero, conmigo fue diferente.

¿La razón? Yo no babeaba por él como todas las niñas hacían, aun que no puedo negar que en ese tiempo si me gustaba locamente, pero soy buena para ocultar sentimientos... algunos. Un día, se había escondido de sus fans porque le estaban hartando su presencia, mucha coincidencia fuera que terminó escondido en uno de los parques en donde yo siempre me sentaba todos los días a leer. Luego de eso, no fue nada fuera de lo normal, charlamos, reímos, se dio cuenta de que no _aparento_ estar enamorada de él y desde ese día nos volvimos los mejores amigos.

* * *

2 años después, conocimos a un chico rubio llamado Naruto que parecía estar enamorado de la prima de Sasuke, Hinata. La verdad es que nos cayó muy bien y decidimos hacerlo parte de nuestra equipo, como nosotros le decíamos. Al parecer, a Naruto le gustaban muchos los vídeo juegos así que un día vino con una loca idea de jugar un vídeo juego de armas. Obviamente no estuve de acuerdo porque aun eramos unos críos de 12 años, pero luego los dos me miraron con ojos de cachorros.

—Oh, que demonios— Dije con la voz aniñada que tenia en ese entonces. Me encogí de hombros y tome uno de los controles ante la sonrisa triunfante de ellos.

Nos la pasamos jugando ese juego toda la tarde y realmente nos gustó, curiosamente lo estábamos jugando un viernes por la tarde así que decidimos llamar ese día "Viernes donde el teme" el nombre sugerido por Naruto ya que él y Sasuke siempre se insultaban con apodos, ademas de que siempre jugábamos en la casa de Sasuke. Y si jugábamos el sábado, era "Sábado donde el dobe" sugerido por Sasuke, y los domingos eran "Domingo donde Sakura-chan" sugerido nuevamente por Naruto, el cual Sasuke repitió sin el "-chan" ya que a él no le gustan las formalidades.

Un inicio de cuentos de hadas, ¿no? Vayamos a la parte donde mas o menos comenzó el conflicto que nos llevó al principal problema, 5 años después; Mi padre y él de Sasuke tenían empresas, empresas diferentes pero para la sorpresa de todos ellos se trataban como hermanos y eran muy cercanos. ¿Que paso con eso? Un día mi padre vino con una loca idea, como yo soy hija única soy la única heredera de la empresa de mi padre _-Cosa que obviamente no quería hacer, ya que quería estudiar medicina, pero primero me obligaron a estudiar Administración de empresas-_ , y adivinen ¿Quien es él heredero de la empresa de Fugaku Uchiha? Así es, mi mejor amigo desde pequeña, Sasuke Uchiha. Mi padre le ofreció a Fugaku unir ambas empresas para así vincular las ganancias y los gastos se harían mas pequeños, los proyectos se mejorarían con el tiempo y muchos otros beneficios, pero la única forma de hacer eso era hacer que el heredero y la heredera se comprometieran. Obviamente los dos estuvimos desacuerdo con esa idea y se los dijimos, pero no hicieron caso.

Entonces, una idea nos cruzo en la mente al mismo tiempo. Según dice en un pequeño, muy pequeño, rincón del contrato, y cito: "_La infidelidad es obsoleto en el matrimonio, si alguno de los dos herederos hace esta acción el matrimonio queda nulo_" y bueno, ya deben imaginarse como sigue la historia. Pero no creí que fuera tan duro haber tenido que ver por mis propios impulsos a Sasuke con _otra_, eso me rompió el corazón en veinte pedazos. Algunas de mis lagrimas rebeldes escaparon de mis ojos y, aun que fuera por nuestra propia idea y Sasuke no lo haya hecho apropósito le lancé varios insultos sin darme cuenta y él no se lo tomo bien. Así que ambos tomamos caminos distintos ese día, y no nos volvimos a ver hasta otro día en que tuvimos que firmar el contrato para anular el acuerdo matrimonial, ese día no volví a ver a Sasuke de la misma manera y el ami tampoco.

* * *

**Wooh! Nuevo fanfic! ;D**

**Ustedes deciden, ¿Continuo o no? quiero muchas reviews para decidirme w**

**Si ya, no debería seguir haciendo mas fanfics si tengo otros sin conti por ya bastante tiempo. Soy una malota :D pero ya en serio xD me vino esta idea leyendo uno de mis fanfics SasuSaku favoritos "Legalmente Suya" y pensé ¿Por que no hacer mi propia versión de un matrimonio SasuSaku? Y ¡BOOM! Esto apareció, de la nada ._.**

**¡Espero que lo habéis disfrutado! (Si, tengo la rara costumbre de hablar en español españa xd es que es tan sexy el acento *-*)**

**Sayonnara ^-^/**


	2. ¿Cuanto habrás cambiado?

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**Rated M**: Futuro lemmon, algunas escenas muy apasionadas *o*

**R**esumen: Creía que iba a funcionar, creí que nuestros padres no me obligarían a casarme con el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y que ahora es mi enemigo, pero parece que la suerte no esta de mi lado. /—No se como, pero cada vez que estamos discutiendo siempre terminamos besándonos y casi haciéndolo en cualquier lugar donde estemos— / —Él esta jugando sucio... bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego—

**La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).**

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí, para actuar en este fanfic x3

* * *

_(Pensamiento)_

_énfasis y/o diversos usos_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo II**

-¿Cuanto habrás cambiado?-

* * *

**Sakura's Pov:**

Unos rayos de sol atacaban mis ojos, eso me obligó a despertarme.

—¿Que hora es?— Murmuré, tapando un bostezo con mi mano. Miré el reloj que estaba en una de las mesas de noche, "7:00 AM" no voy tan tarde que digamos. Me levanté con pereza de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para ducharme y cepillarme los dientes. Cuando terminé, salí envolviendo una toalla en mi cuerpo, y justo cuando iba a ir mi armario, mi celular empieza a sonar.

Camino hacia él y contesto la llamada.

—Sakura al habla— Contesto respetuosamente —¡Ah! Eres tu, cerda— Bromeo con una sonrisa.

—Frentona, ¿No vienes al hospital o que?— Se quejó Ino al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Tanta falta te hago?

—¡No tienes idea! Este lugar es aburrido sino tengo a mi frentesota a mi lado— Refunfuñó mi amiga, con tono de aburrimiento.

—Ya cerda, si te sigues quejando te salen arrugas— Oigo como de repente Ino se alarma a través del celular.

—¡NOOO! ¡Solo tengo 22 años, no puede ser posible!— Gritó tan alto que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído y me resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Solo bromeaba Ino, no es posible tener arrugas a esta edad— Ino suspiró aliviada y yo sonrío con malicia —Aun...— Mi rubia amiga se volvió a alarmar y yo empece a reír divertida.

—¡Frentona no me hagas eso!

—Ya, ya. Sabes que te quiero— Le digo fingiendo ternura y ella gruñe no creyéndoselo.

—Solo apúrate en venir a este cementerio que llaman por hospital— Dijo suspirando y colgó. Pongo el celular devuelta en su lugar y me dirijo al armario nuevamente.

* * *

Estaba manejando mi auto por las calles ya vestida y con la bata de hospital puesta. Cuando llego al estacionamiento y estuve apunto de salir del auto, mi teléfono suena nuevamente.

—¡Ya estoy en camino cerda, no desesperes!— Es como la quinta llamada que recibo de Ino y me estoy exasperando.

—¿Así es como tratas a tu padre, hime-chan?— Dijo una voz muy conocida, con un tono de tristeza.

—¿Papá?— Pregunto un poco sorprendida.

—¡El mismo!— Dice con entusiasmo —¿Donde te habías metido todo este tiempo, princesa?— Su tono volvió a cambiar a uno triste y ami me resbala una gota de sudor por la bipolaridad de mi padre.

—¿Que pasó con lo de hime-chan?— Pregunto sacada de onda.

—Sabes que significa lo mismo, princesa— Dice todo cariñoso como si tratara de hablar con un cachorro.

—¡Papá, que no soy perro!— Digo en tono de regaño, pero divertida por la conversación.

—Bueno, me he desviado del tema— Dijo suspirando —Te he llamado, no solo para saludarte, sino para hablarte de algo— Su tono de cariño cambio a uno frió, que solo usa cuando esta hablando con negociantes.

—¿Que pasa?— Pregunto extrañada, es la primera vez que ha usado ese tono en mi.

—¿Recuerdas el contrato matrimonial que hicimos Fugaku y yo para ti y Sasuke?— Me puse nerviosa de repente.

_Oh.. no..._

—S-Si, ¿que pasa con eso?— Digo con un poco de dificultad al principio.

—Me imagino que ustedes dos se las arreglaron para leer el contrato completo, para encontrar una forma de impedirlo. Sucede que abajo de ese párrafo que usaron, había otro— Explico con tranquilidad y serio. Yo fruncí el ceño confundida.

—¿El cual seria...?

—El párrafo que decía que la infidelidad no se permitía en el contrato... tenia una advertencia que ninguno de los dos leyeron— Hizo una pausa y yo lo seguí escuchando atenta —"Bajo cualquier intento de manipular el contrato incumpliendo las reglas apropósito, la advertencia de dejar el contrato nulo, ya no sera usada"— Citó como si lo estuviera leyendo en ese momento, y yo me golpeé la frente con mi palma por olvidar el pequeño detalle de seguir leyendo abajo del párrafo —Solo leíste lo que te convenía, hime-chan— Dijo divertido y triunfante. Sino fuera porque estamos hablando por teléfono, lo fulminaría con la mirada.

—¿Cual es el punto de esta llamada?— Digo cortante, y creo que ya se para que me llamó.

—Quiero que esta tarde te presentes en mi oficina, para firmar el contrato matrimonial nuevamente— Concluyó, y yo suspire exasperada —Te veré esta tarde, hime-chan. Te amo, adiós Colgó y yo deje caer mi celular en el asiento del copiloto. Minutos después de meditación mental, tomé mi celular y lo metí en bolso, saqué las llaves del auto de su encaje y salí de este, encaminándome a la entrada del hospital.

—¡Frentona!— Ino me vió y me saludó alegre —¿Que es esa cara? ¿Viste a un Sasuke?— Bromeo divertida, usando la vieja expresión del "¿Viste un fantasma?" para adaptarlo a mi situación.

—Si, lo veré hoy— Digo, poniendo mi mano en mi frente con frustración. Veo como la expresión de mi amiga cambia radicalmente.

—¡¿Que?!— Exclamó casi en un grito —Vamos a tu oficina, allí me contaras todo— No me dio tiempo a responderle, ya que prácticamente me arrastró por todo el hospital como si fuera una bandera y las personas a las que les pasábamos por el lado se preguntaban como era posible.

* * *

Al llegar a mi oficina, me empujó dentro y luego cerró la puerta. Ino se dirigió a una mini-nevera que tenia mi oficina y de ella sacó un vino y dos copas. Se sirvió hasta llenar la mitad de la copa e hizo lo mismo con la mía. Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y ella en la silla que estaba al frente de mi.

—¿Que... demonios... pasó?— Dijo lentamente, confundida.

—Papá me llamó, parece que descubrió todo nuestro plan— Explique y ella ensanchó los ojos.

—Que mal rollo— Ino se rascó la mejilla pensativa —Y yo que fui tu abogada cuando cancelaste el contrato matrimonial, tendré que ir, ¿no?— Asentí y ella suspiro cansada.

—Bueno, no es nada— Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ino me miró confundida.

—¿Por que tan contenta de pronto?— Pregunto aún confundida.

—Sasuke no querrá verme después de todo lo que le hice.

—¿Y por eso andas tan sonriente?— Ino entrecerró su mirada hacia mi, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Conozco a Sasuke, y como no querrá verme, contratará a su antiguo abogado para encontrar una forma de impedirlo— Digo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hay que ver que me saliste masoquista, frentona— Bromeó Ino con una sonrisa divertida y empezó a reír. Yo también me le uní a las risas y las dos empezamos una carcajada.

—(_¿Que tanto habrá cambiado Sasuke todo este tiempo?_)— Pensé al terminar las carcajadas mirando el piso pensativa, y no pude evitar sonreír.

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

Me levanté de la cama con cansancio y sentándome en ella, para luego mirar el reloj de pared.

—7:00 AM— Murmuré y con pereza me levante, tapando un bostezo con mi mano dirigiendome al baño.

_*Tic toc, tic toc*_ (Malos efectos especiales xD)

Salí de mi casa para conducir hasta la empresa, y al llegar al estacionamiento mi celular empieza a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo.

—¿Diga?— Contesto con tono normal.

—¡Teme!— Contestaron del otro lado del celular, con alegria.

—Dobe— Digo indiferente.

—Oye, te tengo malas noticias— Dijo nervioso, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño entregandole una mala calificacion a su madre.

—¿Que hiciste ahora?— Rodeo los ojos, sospechando que hizo.

—¿Por que siempre tiene que ser mi culpa?— Se quejó Naruto —Y no se trata de mi, es sobre ti—

—Entonces ¿que es?

—Tu padre me llamó— Alcé una ceja confundido. Mi padre jamas llama a Naruto muy seguido, por muy amigos que sean —Se trata del contrato matrimonial— Bien, eso si me agarro por sorpresa. Ensanché los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Que pasó con eso?

—Pues, parece que descubrieron el engaño que hicieron tu y Sakura-chan para impedirlo.

—¡¿Que?!— Pregunté exaltado —¿Pero como?—

—No se, yo tampoco se como— Dijo Naruto en forma pensativa —Sea como sea, soy tu viejo abogado así que tendré que ir. ¿Quieres que encuentre una forma para impedirlo?—

—No— Dije cortante. Naruto pareció haberse sorprendido porque duro varios segundos sin hablar.

—Espera... ¿Tratas de decirme que si quieres firmarlo?

—¿Por que no? Tengo tiempo sin ver a Sakura— Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Teme, es la misma Sakura-chan que fue tu mejor amiga y que una vez lloró al frente de ti sin razón. ¿Recuerdas cuanto te dolió verla llorar, y más cuando no te quiso explicar el por qué?— El tono de Naruto se volvió serio.

—Lo recuerdo dobe, no me quiso volver a hablar la ultima vez que la vi, así que le seguí el juego. Pero ya han pasado 3 años, debo saber la razón por la que lloraba y tratar de volver a ser amigos, como los viejos tiempos— Explique con tranquilidad sin poder evitar sonreír nostálgico. Naruto parece que estaba meditando lo que dije, porque otra vez duro varios segundos en silencio.

—Si que la amas, ¿verdad?— Dijo con tono tranquilo y alegre.

—Si, aunque se que ella nunca me amará ami, por eso la elegí como mi amiga. Que irónico— Susurré bajando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien teme, será lo que quieras— Dijo con la alegría que lo caracteriza —Tienes que ir esta tarde a la oficina de Kizashi-san para firmarlo, nos veremos allá— Dijo con entusiasmo antes de colgarme. Suspiré y volví a guardar el celular en mi bolsillo.

Dure unos minutos mas, sentado en el asiento del piloto mirando al frente y pensando.

—¿Cuanto habrá cambiado Sakura todo este tiempo?— Murmuré antes de salir del auto.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Me han pedido la continuación, aquí la tienen xD!_

_He de admitir que este se volverá mi segundo fanfic favorito para escribir, después de "Amigos o enemigos" es el que mas le he dedicado mi tiempo y esfuerzo. Actualmente le he hecho 21 capítulos y solo he publicado 3 xD! Me tomara un chingo de tiempo ._._

_En fin! Pondré el "cuestionario a la autora" lo pondré en todos mis fanfics, y si lo ves en otro que no sea uno de los míos, entonces **me han copiado** D:_

**"Cuestionario hacia la autora" **

**Mi parte favorita: **Cuando Ino jala a Sakura por todo el hospital y la gente les mira raro xD

**Personaje favorito del cap: **Sasuke *o* siempre seras tu c:

**Personaje que odie en este cap: **Fugaku y Kizashi son unos trolls xD

**Frase(s) favorita:**

"Sakura: ¿Que tanto habrá cambiado Sasuke todo este tiempo?"

"Sasuke: ¿Cuanto habrá cambiado Sakura todo este tiempo? _"_

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo anterior:**

**Por: Bella-swam11 (Una buena colega :D)**

_"Me gusto tu fanfic ojala lo continues quien diria que dos mejores amigos pueden acabar así solo porque el destino les jugo una mala jugada ambos se nota que Sakura en el fondo de su corazón amaba a Sasuke por eso le dolio encontrarla con otra aunque estaba de acuerdo con tal de anular el matrimonio arreglado pero la gran pregunta que es lo que sintio Sasuke cuando Sakura lo miro de esa forma al esta él con esa mujer se habra sentido mal con ella y consigo Sasuke acaso recien cuando paso todo te diste cuenta que la amabas pero que lo perdiste._

_Saludos ojala pronto actualices._  
_Bella-swan11"_

**Ustedes también pueden hacer el cuestionario en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu? (DIGAN "Me siento sexy" en la review)**


End file.
